


Dragon Rising

by usagiis



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Past, Gen, Healing, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Short One Shot, Yut Lung centric, Yut Lung’s mother is mentioned, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiis/pseuds/usagiis
Summary: Yut Lung Lee reflects and heals on his own terms
Kudos: 18





	Dragon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> before you read this, it is canon compliant so it will deal with some topics discussed in banana fish, i just elaborated on it

Yut Lung stares at himself in the mirror; his red silk robe pooling at his ankles and black hair pooling down his back like ink. 

He runs a finger over the small dragon at his neck that he has become acquaintances with since he was merely eight. That little dragon has kept him going for many years. Whenever he felt like giving up, the dragon would whisper to him. Tell him to get his revenge. And, after such a long time and so much anguish, he did. 

Yut Lung wraps his arms around his naked chest and just stares. How many times have those men his brothers sold him to left bruises on him. How many times has he been left alone in a room to drag his body to the bathtub. How many times has he scrubbed his skin raw with soap to get their marks and words off his skin.

He runs his fingers gently over his throat and sinks back into the time his brother Hua Lung first touched him. He was just a child of ten and didn’t know what was happening. All his childlike mind could muster up was that it hurt and that it wasn’t supposed to be happening. This wasn’t how siblings treated one another. 

He drags his nails down his arms and gasps softly as the slight pain brings him back to himself. 

Yut Lung’s eyes flit to the edge of the sink where he’s kept a set of hair brushes, a mirror, and a pair of scissors that had belonged to his mother. He reaches out with a shaky hand and grabs the set of golden scissors. They’re engraved with dragons and lotuses and his breath catches in his throat and he can practically smell his mother’s perfume and hear her soft laugh.

A single tear runs down a pale cheek before he yanks his hair and chops it off. Black locks fall to the ground like ink splots and he drops the scissors to the ground.

He’s eighteen now and it’s the first time he has ever cut his hair. He stared at himself as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing in the mirror. He seems himself, yes, but it isn’t quite him. 

His eyes are clearer. 

His shoulders aren’t as tense. 

He feels lighter. 

Yut Lung lets out a small sigh before pulling his red robe back around his small body. He runs his fingers through his now shorter black locks and lets out a quiet laugh. His laughs become almost hysterical and he hugs his stomach as he falls to his knees on the wooden floor of his bathroom. 

He quiets down and smiles to himself. “Mommy, did you see that? Are you proud of me? I’ve finally let go.”

He feels something soft brush the side of his cheek and he lets out a sob as he places his own hand where he felt the brush. “Thank you, mommy. I miss you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been in a banana fish mood lately and i love yut lung so much so yes. i’m sorry if there were any mistakes, i didn’t check it very well. i hope it you enjoyed this really short writing piece


End file.
